1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to additives for the electrolyte solutions used in lead-acid storage batteries. The additives of the present invention enhance battery performance and reduce corrosion.
2. Prior Art
Lead-acid storage batteries have been used for many years for many purposes. It is well known that most automobile batteries are of the lead-acid variety; and many other types of vehicles rely on lead-acid batteries as a source of power to start their internal combustion engines. Such vehicles include airplanes, ships, submarines, and most construction equipment.
Further, lead-acid batteries are used as sources of power where there is no access to conventional sources of electricity, and the use of a generator is not feasible. Even in instances where a generator is employed, the generator is likely to use a lead-acid storage battery as its source of ignition.
Surprisingly, over the years there have been few, if any, substantive advancements in lead-acid storage battery technology. Most advancements in battery technology have related to the advent of new types of batteries; such as those based on metal-anhydrides, zinc, or other components commonly known as alkaline batteries. Advancements in lead-acid batteries have been limited to improvements in the battery casings or in corrosion reducing seals where the lead posts emerge from the casing. Few attempts have been made to improve the performance of a lead-acid storage battery by enhancement or modification of the electrolyte solution.
In Greene U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,244, it was suggested that the use of mixtures of metal salts or chelants of iron and magnesium could effectively increase the flow of current through the electrolyte solution to improve battery performance. However, the mechanism by which the addition of chelants and metal salts could enhance battery performance is unclear; and it is likely that the use of such additives would cause contamination of the lead plates and premature loss of battery activity.
The present invention avoids the potential problems presented by the use of metal salts and chelants by employing an electrolyte solution which works without entering strong ionic components into the electrolyte, thus reducing the possibility of short-lived enhancements to the battery or premature loss of battery activity.